


one hundred and forever

by essenceofheroism



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, M/M, tfc fic, the foxhole court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofheroism/pseuds/essenceofheroism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neil had always preferred math because it made sense. one plus one meant two but when andrew said "one hundred percent" it sounded too much like something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one hundred and forever

**ten**

the number of times andrew’s voice whispers “neil” for nathaniel to remember his name 

**nine**

the total number of black-clad ravens that riko sent to neil’s bed 

**eight**

the number of times neil breaks his own heart wanting the next one to be andrew and wishing to be safe and safe and home 

“you wish so carelessly.” 

**seven**  

the number of bruises the last one left on his neck (breathing never came easy to him anyway)  

**six**  

the number of screams that died with the taste of metallic blood in his throat and andrew’s name in his veins right after  

**five**  

the number of times neil asked himself that night,  ‘death or this’ 

**four**  

the number of times the answer wasn’t ‘this’ 

  **three**  

the number of times he said ‘riko please, you dont have to do this.’ 

(then ‘please’ felt as cold as the blade that riko buried in his wrist right after) 

**two**  

the number of days it took to make him realize that yes, yes, he did.

andrew’s life was costly and his screams were the only currency. 

(he would spend them freely, he smiled with blood-stained teeth.)  

**one**

the number of times he needed andrew’s lipsto touch his for him to realize that he would do it all over again for this to become his nothing. (if this was nothing, he thought, beggars were better than choosers) 

**zero**

the number of days andrew’s heart does not beat at staccato and have heart attack upon heart attack when neil smiles hello. (neil gives him too much to lose)

  **one hundred**

how much andrew hates him. 

“you are at one hundred.”

“okay.”

“i hate you,” he finally says. 

and it sounded too much like something else, but they both leave it where it was because they shied away from words and bruising kisses or trailing fingers were better ways of deciphering what one hundred meant anyway. 

 

**one hundred and forever**

“stay.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :)  
> find at me at tumblr at ohliverfelicity.tumblr.com


End file.
